Obstacle Course
by iorwen
Summary: Just found the first fic I ever wrote, and thought, well it has some Jack smut so why not post. Ana interacts with Sayid, Sawyer, and of course Jack! Jana smut
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Obstacle Course  
**Rating:** N/C-17**Disclaimer:** I don't own Lost or any of the characters**  
Part 1**

Ana sat on the heavy grey rocks starring out to the sea. It was quiet there; far enough from camp yet close enough in case of trouble. She squinted as the sun reflected off the water and into her eyes. She breathed the salt air in and sighed. She was lonely but then again she had felt that way for a long time now.  
"Ana Lucia"  
Her body immediately tensed up. She would know that voice anywhere. The voice of Sayid.   
"Ana Lucia," the dark skinned man repeated, "I would like a moment of your time please."  
His politeness with her made her feel even more uncomfortable and guilty than if he would act angry. Ana got up, sill standing on the rocks. The height made her feel safe.  
"Yes," she said raising an eyebrow questioningly.  
"This army you and Jack are forming…"  
"Were forming, there's no point now." She cut in.  
"Because Sawyer has the guns? That is a mere inconvenience," the Arab stated matter of factly.  
Ana shifted her weight.  
"Well, that and the fact that not that many people seem to be interested. You can't have an army without soldiers."  
"No you cannot. I will help you with that, among other things."  
Ana stared at Sayid. Her mind raced with wonder. Why did he want to help her of all people and why now?  
"What other things?" she asked.  
"I will help train your army. You may have been a police officer but I am," at this he paused and stared off into the ocean.  
Ana waited, her brow furrowed in confusion.  
"I am a soldier," Sayid finally finished.  
Ana kept quiet, still wondering why he was there having this conversation with her. Sayid turned around and began walking back to camp. Half way down the beach he paused, turned around and said, "Meet me and the others about a quarter mile from the tents in fifteen minutes. We will begin then."  
Ana Lucia exhaled loudly as Sayid was finally out of sight. She didn't know what to make of any of this but she knew one thing. She was going to meet him in fifteen minutes.

When Ana finally made it back to the designated meeting place she found that Sayid had been busy. An obstacle course had been set up and a group of at least fifteen people had gathered. She took a quick scan of the crowd. No Jack.  
"Great," she thought to herself, "He's left me alone with all this."  
She looked again. Her eyes settled on Charlie. Her eyebrow shot up as was its habit when she was feeling puzzled.  
"Ahh, good you are here. Then we can begin," Sayid said cutting her trail of thought.  
"Begin? Begin what exactly?" she asked walking through the crowd to stand at the front with the Iraqi.  
"Training of course. You see I set up an obstacle course. The first thing to do is get these people fit and coordinated. We'll worry about fighting later," he explained.  
Ana took another look around. There was Hurley standing awkwardly in the back. Charlie the drug addict. Scott was there as well, or was it Steve? She never could remember. And Kate. Kate? She wouldn't trust Kate with her or anyone else's life, not after Kate convinced Jack to doubt his trust in her. Ana frowned and pulled Sayid aside.  
"This is no army you've got gathered here, this is a band of misfits." She whispered.  
Sayid shook his head, "No Ana Lucia, anyone can be trained to become a killer. You should know that."  
Ana looked to the ground and swallowed hard. More guilt. How was she going to get through this with this man? She wished Jack were here to back her up. Where was he anyway?  
"Alright, let's get on with it," she relented.  
"Good, now listen up everyone. I have constructed an obstacle course. Two people will run it side by side, up to those trees there," he pointed just ahead of himself, "I have attached two ropes to them, and you will climb the rope as fast as you can. The first to the top is the winner so to speak. Now I need two volunteers to try it first. Who's up for the challenge?"  
Silence filled the air around them.  
"What no one? Come now somebody has to be willing," Sayid pressed.  
Ana groaned. This was going to be a long and difficult road. She walked forward.  
"I'll go first," she said.  
"Good now who will race her? Hurley, perhaps you will go?" asked Sayid looking at the rather large man hanging in the background.  
"Who me? No dude, I think I'll wait a bit you know, uh, I just like, kind of ate a while ago and um, I don't want to get a cramp. Yeah I uh, just had a fruit salad and I think I should let it just digest before I exert myself," Hurley gave as way of an explanation.  
Sayid rolled his eyes, "What about you Charlie?"  
Charlie's eyes shot up from under his hood. "What?"  
"Will you race Ana Lucia?"  
"Me? No thank you, I'll just watch for awhile"  
"Come on people. You wanted to join the army to protect yourselves from the others. You have to be willing to do the work."  
"I'll race G.I. Jane."  
Ana looked up and to the back of the crowd. Sawyer was swaggering his way through the people towards her.  
"You asked him to join?" she questioned Sayid.  
"No," he stated bluntly, "I did not."  
"What's wrong LuLu? Scared I'll win?"  
Ana gave him a half smile and a grunt as way of an answer.  
"Fine, let's go," she replied.  
"Wait Ana Lucia," Sayid said putting his hand on her arm to stop her.  
Sawyer was already waiting at the start of the course. He gave the crowd a smirk and settled his gaze on Kate. She cocked her head to the side but stayed stone-faced. He winked at her then looked back at Ana.  
"Well what are you waiting for darling?"  
Ana looked at him then back up at Sayid.  
"You don't have to do this. He wasn't invited," he told her.  
"I know. I don't mind."  
"Yes, but I do. I don't trust him."  
Ana looked back at Sawyer and sized him up. "Neither do I ," she whispered, "But he does have the guns and you can't have an army without weapons."  
"There are other ways to kill men other than with bullets," Sayid stated.  
His cold answer made Ana nervous, she swallowed hard again and looked at him.  
"Yeah but still, I say we get on his good side anyway. Make him feel apart of the group again. This way we're in control of him and not the other way around."  
"Very well Ana Lucia, I'll trust you on this one."  
Ana was surprised to her the words trust you coming from the man whose lover she had killed not that long ago. She smiled softly and walked to stand beside Sawyer.  
"You ready to get your butt kicked red neck?" she said half jokingly, half seriously.  
"Now I don't know if the good Doctor is into that kind of stuff but me, well I like being the one in control. If, however, you want to be punished well we can arrange something later," Sawyer said in his southern drawl.  
"Ugh, you're completely disgusting," Ana replied.  
"Ooh hoo, and your little miss innocent huh?"  
Before Ana could respond Sayid began his count, "On your mark, get set…go!"

**Part 2**

The two of them took off bopping and weaving around the various items Sayid had put in front of them. At one point they had to climb a makeshift wall of metal and bamboo Sayid had constructed. Sawyer and Ana were neck and neck up until that point. The effort to climb and jump the wall was too much for Sawyer who was still recovering from his bullet wound and subsequent infection. Ana spied him lagging behind from the corner of her eye. She laughed, the race was hers! She approached the rope and began to climb. In minutes she would reach the top, but Sawyer wasn't about to give up. He hauled himself over the wall with a grunt and was catching up. He was already at the bottom of the rope. Ana looked down and as she did she slipped, the rope burning through her flesh. She cursed and bit down on her lip as she began to climb back up, but it was too late. Sawyer had gained on her and was already crying victory. Ana finished anyway and the two met at the top of their ropes hanging onto a tree branch while collecting their breaths.

"Not bad," Sawyer said, "For a girl."  
"You got lucky," Ana snorted.

She slid down the rope, rubbing her hands on her thighs. She spotted Kate smiling to herself and Ana's blood began to boil, but she kept her anger to herself and went to stand beside Sayid. He cocked his head to the side and looked at her. Ana couldn't make out what he was thinking.

"Hmm," he finally said, "Good job, now who's next?"

They spent the rest of the afternoon drilling the other volunteers, taking turns racing each other. By dusk Ana was thoroughly exhausted and just wanted to lay down in her tent and crash. Her palms were still burning, the skin torn and bleeding just a bit at the surface. She passed Sawyer on her way down the beach. He was still gloating, the fool.

"Hey Xena, how about that butt kicking? Was it as good for you as it was for me?" he asked with a smirk.

Ana turned around, "Good? I didn't feel a thing, George of the jungle," she said and continued walking.

"That's 'cause you're a cold..."  
"Fish?"  
"What?" Sawyer asked.  
"Fish," Jin offered, coming up to him.  
"Oh so now we're friends again?" Sawyer asked facing the Asian man, "I thought we weren't talking"

Jin just stood there holding the smoked fish under Sawyer's face.

"Sure Bruce, I'll take some."

Ana immediately lay down on the floor of her tent. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She was so tired all she wanted was to sleep. She closed her eyes and tried to rest. Ana was just about to drift off when she heard someone rustling at the opening of her tent. She sat up in a shot.

"Hey it's just me."

Ana rubbed her eyes and squinted as the light flooded her makeshift room, "Jack."  
Jack sat on the blanket she had laid down, carefully keeping his feet off it. He pulled his backpack off and set it in front of him.

"So I heard about your little race with Sawyer," he said.  
"Yeah?" Ana replied.  
"Heard you got the worst of it," Jack said and took Ana's hands in his, turning them over to look at her palms.

Ana smiled, but then quickly winced as he rubbed his thumbs along her torn skin.

"So you slipped on the rope," Jack said still examining her hands.  
"Yeah. But its okay, I'll be fine."

His touch made her feel giddy, like a school girl. She didn't know why, she was usually so in control of herself, her feelings. Even around Jack she could be cool except when he touched her. Then any pretence of the reserved Ana would fade away. Ana blushed a little and quickly lowered her head so her hair would fall over her face.

"It looks pretty bad though. I'll disinfect it just to be safe," Jack said reaching into his bag for some peroxide.  
"So, did he rub it in?" Jack asked as he carefully dabbed at her palms, "You know, about beating you in the race?"  
"What do you think?" she asked sarcastically. Jack just smirked.  
"It's okay though. I'll have the last laugh."  
"What do you mean?" Jack looked up at her face. It was lit by a stream of fading sun light that entered through a tear in the tarp behind her. It made her olive skin glow and her dark eyes shine. Jack thought she was beautiful. He bit his lip trying to concentrate on what she was saying.

"We'll you didn't honestly think Sawyer actually beat me did you?" Ana asked with a glint in her eye.  
"You mean you let him win?" he asked as Ana nodded, "Why?"  
"It's all part of my plan."  
"Plan?"  
"Yeah to get back the guns. I'm gonna make nice with that red neck and then I'll beat him at his own game."  
"Con the con man," Jack said.  
"Exactly. Hey got any food in that pack of yours? I'm suddenly starving."

Jack pulled out a mango and handed it to her. She felt herself flush at his touch again and quickly turned around pretending to look for a knife. Why in heaven's name was she being so ridiculous? She cursed under her breath and told herself to stop. He was just some guy after all. She busied herself looking through the few things she had gathered, her back facing Jack. He smiled as he watched her, taking in her smooth shoulders and curvatious backside. He cleared his throat, getting his thoughts together.

"I don't know Ana," he said.

She looked at him, peeling the mango and handing him a piece.

"About what?"  
"This plan of yours. I mean how far are you willing to go with Sawyer? You could find yourself in over your head."  
"I can take care of myself. I know what I'm doing," she said then paused, "You have some juice running down the side of your lip."

Ana gently wiped Jack's mouth with her thumb, cupping the side of his face with her hand. Jack reached up and placed his own hand over her forearm.

"Thanks," he barely managed to get out.

They locked eyes and sat there gazing at one another for what seemed like eternity. Finally Ana broke the silence, letting go of his cheek.

"You can't say anything though."  
"Huh?"  
"About my plan to con Sawyer. You know people talk a lot around here."  
"There's not much else to do except talk and push that damn button."  
"I can think of a few other things," Ana said coyly.  
"Oh really?" Jack asked his eyebrows lifted in contemplation.  
"Sure, hunt, fish, join Sayid's army workout camp. Things like that."  
"Right, things like that."

They laughed. It felt good, but Ana was tired and even Jack couldn't chase her exhaustion away. She stifled a yawn but Jack caught it.

"I should go," he said getting up and grabbing his backpack.  
"You don't have to, you can stay if you want," she said looking up at him.  
"Nah, you're tired and I should catch some sleep myself. I've got another hatch duty in a few hours so…"  
"Okay," Ana replied, "I'll see you then."  
"See you. Goodnight," he said and left.  
"Goodnight Jack," Ana whispered to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 3**

Ana woke up a few hours later. She had slept deeply and was now wide awake and fully rested. She looked around her tent, it was pitch black. She wondered what time it was and if anyone was up. Ana put her boots on and stepped outside. The only sound was the steady lap of the waves. She walked over to the edge of the beach, just before the trees began and grabbed one of the torches that were always left burning. She began to walk through the green, making her way towards the caves. The sound of trickling water told her she was near. Ana stepped into the camp where some of the other survivors had made their homes. She looked around, everyone was asleep. Ana scanned the caves looking for Jack but didn't see him. She turned to head back to the beach when she was suddenly startled.

"Apple Pie!" someone yelled out.

Ana jumped. "What?" she asked looking behind her. She lifted her torch to see who it was but saw it was only Hurley calling out in his sleep. Ana shook her head and exhaled in relief. This place was even creepier than the jungle, at least at night. Ana was about to go back to her tent but decided to detour. She headed for the hatch instead.

Ana had never been inside the hatch before. No one had invited her and so she stayed away. But curiosity was getting the better of her tonight, besides, she was restless and pretty sure Jack would be there. She pulled on the door handle with all her might. It was heavy even for a strong women like herself. She walked into the hallway quietly.

"Jack," she whispered.  
"Jack," she cried a little louder now walking into the main room.

Jack lay on the couch, sleeping. She watched his chest rise and fall in steady rhythm. Ana softly tip toed away from the couch and began to look around. The infamous computer loomed ahead. She approached it and softly ran the tip of her fingers across the keyboard careful not to push down on any of the buttons. She crunched up her forehead. It was even odder looking than Jack had described. Ana then moved away and towards the bookshelf. She began to browse through the selection. Half the titles she didn't recognize, the ones she did seemed to deal only with death. Ana shook her head at the strangeness of the place. Then again, she thought, nothing about this island was normal.

Ana suddenly remembered Eko telling her about a film regarding the hatch that Locke kept behind one of the books. Now which one was it? She thought long and hard trying to recall the details of Eko's story. It was something by Henry James. She remembered the author because she had to read him for English class. Ana wrinkled her nose at the memory of high school. The Turn of the Screw that was the title! Ana took a quick look over her shoulder at Jack. He was curled up on his side, his face towards the back of the couch. She smiled at the site then turned back to the book shelf. She scanned the titles on the upper shelves, The Turn of the Screw by Henry James; of course it had to be on the top one. Ana leaned against the shelves and stood on her tip toes. She strained and reached, her fingertips just grazing the spine of the book. If she could just get her finger to pull it out. Ana reached one last time when suddenly a bunch of the books came tumbling down along with the film. The canister hit Ana on the shoulder and slid across the floor, stopping a mere few inches from the computer.

Jack awoke with a start, falling off the sofa. He jumped to his feet, wide eyed and confused.  
"Hi Jack," Ana said casually as if nothing happened.  
"What?" Jack asked still trying to come to his senses, "Ana?"  
"Yeah it's me."  
"What happened?" he asked taking in the state of the room.  
"Would you believe I was looking for some reading material?" she said sheepishly.  
Jack spied the reel of film and picked it up. "More like something for your viewing pleasure."

Ana looked down on the ground and began picking up the books to avoid meeting Jack's disapproving glare.

"What are you doing down here in the middle of the night anyway?" Jack asked as he placed the film back on top of the shelf.  
"I woke up and couldn't fall back asleep so I came looking for you. Are you down here alone?" she asked looking past him to the sink full of dirty dishes.  
"I am now. Locke was here earlier but said he wasn't feeling well and went out for some fresh air."

Just then the beeping noise began to fill the air. Jack moved over to the computer and entered the numbers. The shuffling sound of the alarm resetting itself startled Ana. She hadn't noticed it when she first walked in, her attention set on finding the film.

"I don't understand it," she said.  
"Yeah, well none of us do," Jack sighed.  
"Whatever happened to the guy who was here before you? Didn't you go after him, question him?" Ana asked.  
"Yes but I let him go." Jack stated.  
"Why?" Ana asked but regretted it immediately, seeing the hurt in Jack's eyes.  
"I just did," he whispered.

Ana decided to drop it, for now. "So anything interesting to do around here?"  
Jack smiled at her in relief, "There's some records over there," he motioned ahead of himself.  
"Records huh?" she said walking over to the ledge that held the player, "Wow these are pretty old. I've never heard of these guys. Who's Geronimo Jackson?"  
"How should I know?" Jack asked.  
"It looks like they're from the late 60's or 70's," she stated holding the album in her hands.  
Jack peered over her shoulder, "Probably folk music."  
"Oh," Ana replied and put it back, "Here's something strange, The Partridge Family's Greatest Hits."  
"I didn't know they had any," Jack said.  
"Let's put it on," she told him and placed the disk on the record player.  
"I don't know Ana, it's late," Jack said glancing at the armoury door.  
"So, we're alone right?" Ana moved the needle on to the disk.

'Come On Get Happy' began to play. Ana laughed out loud, "Did you ever hear anything so corny?"

Jack looked nervously at her and back at the armoury again.

"Dance with me," she said.  
"What? Here? Now?"  
"Sure, give me your hands," Ana said and proceeded to take them into her own.

A tingling sensation shot through her and she suddenly felt self conscious. Jack looked down at her and smiled. He pulled her closer and wrapped one of his arms around her. He rested his palm at the small of her back and began swaying with her. They giggled as they danced along to the beat. Ana's head began to spin and she found it hard to concentrate. Looking straight ahead of her, she met Jack's mid-chest. She sighed and rested her head there. She could hear his heart pounding steadily as if it too was keeping to the beat of the 70's pop song. Ana stumbled and stepped on his foot.

"Sorry," she said looking up at him.

He laughed and lifted his arm up for her to twirl under it, as she came back to him she fumbled again and fell into him, sending him stumbling backward. He gripped the edge of the washing machine to keep from falling.

"Ana Lucia, you are a terrible dancer!" he said, "I thought you Latinas all had the rhythm in you."  
"All you Latinas?" she repeated her eyebrow up, "There's a stereotype for you," she finished looking a little angry.

Jack just laughed, "Still, there's no denying it, you're awful!"  
"Oh yeah? Well.." she said getting up close to him, "Well…"  
"Ha, well what?" Jack asked seemingly pleased with himself.  
"Well," she searched for a witty comeback, "Well… you're too tall!"  
Jack threw his head back and laughed, "That's it? That's what you've got? Ana Lucia I do believe you're losing your touch."  
"Hmm," she said and pouted.

Jack walked toward her and bending his knees so he was eye level to her mockingly responded, "Too tall."  
"Exactly," she responded.

The record ended and the needle could be heard scratching the vinyl, but neither of them cared. They stood there staring at each other until Ana finally tilted her head to the side, eyes half closed in anticipation of his kiss. It didn't come; instead Jack picked her up and placed her on top of the washer. He smiled at her and pushed a lock of her hair that had fallen in front of her face, and tucked it behind her ear.

"Do you know your eyes are sort of green tonight," Ana said awkwardly.  
"You always ramble when you're nervous," he responded moving in closer.  
"I do not," she protested.  
"Shh," he whispered and leaned into her.

Jack's lips barely touched Ana's but she felt every bit of him. He began to kiss her softly, his lips more like wisps of clouds over her mouth. Sweet Jack. Ana loved that he was gentle with her; after all, no man ever had been before. But she didn't want Jack to be gentle, not tonight. Ana wanted him rough and hard, for him to consume her like she wanted to consume him completely. She wrapped her legs around his waist and quickly drew him close to her. Jack groaned as his pelvis met hers. Ana thrust her tongue deep into his mouth and with her hand at the back of his head, pushed his face in close. Jack's tongue met hers in a quick dance of passion, exploring the inside of her wet mouth. She could feel his breath getting quick and deep, fighting for air but not wanting to stop. Ana ran her hand over his arm, feeling the strong muscles flex as she did so. She stopped at his hand and brought it up to her chest so Jack was forced to cup her breast. He squeezed it roughly and she moaned into his mouth.

"Ana," he gasped, "There's a bed."  
"No," she stopped him, "I want you right here, now."

Jack looked at her flushed face and nodded. Ana reached for his belt buckle as he stared down to watch. He leaned in for another kiss when a slight but sudden knock came from behind them.

"Excuse me, anybody out there?" a male voice was heard from behind the armoury door, "I need to use the bathroom. Jack? Locke? Anyone?"

**Part 4**

Ana immediately slid off the washer.

"Who was that?" she asked looking at Jack.

Jack looked over his shoulder. "Damn it," he whispered to himself.

"Anyone out there?" the voice came again.  
"Jack?" Ana waited for a response.

Jack sighed and redid his belt buckle.

"That's Henry Gale," he answered walking over to the armoury and opening the door.

Henry sheepishly stepped out. "I really need to go," he said.

"Fine, let's go," Jack said exasperated.

He led Henry over to the hatch bathroom, leaving the door slightly ajar. Ana stood rooted to the spot, taking it all in. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and then walked over to Jack.

"Who is he?" she asked.  
"He say's he crashed here in a balloon with his wife."  
"Where's the woman?"  
"He say's she died."

Ana just stared at Jack for awhile. Her eyes narrowing into slits while her head tilted to the side. It made Jack painfully aware of her anger. He was cringing inside, waiting for her to explode.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

There it was, the anger calmly coming to the surface. Jack took a deep breath.

"We thought it best to keep him a secret till we could figure out if he was telling the truth." Jack answered hoping Ana would be satisfied with his explanation but knowing she wouldn't be.

"We?" she asked her eyebrow arching, "Who else knows."  
"Locke and Sayid."  
"Sayid?"  
"Sayid thinks he's an other. He's the one that brought him here after Rousseau found him."  
"That day in the jungle…that explains why Sayid suddenly wanted to help me with the army," Ana said more to herself than to Jack, "Who else knows?"  
"No one Ana."  
"Did you tell Kate?" she asked, her hands flying to her hips.  
"No, I didn't tell Kate," Jack spat out.

Kate was still a sore point for both of them. Ana didn't respond she just continued to stare defiantly at him.

"Look Ana, I just thought…"  
"I'm done," Henry called out from behind the bathroom door.  
"Fine, let's get you back then," said Jack.

Ana took the stranger in. She didn't know what to make of his story, whether she believed it or not, not without talking to him, questioning him.

"Let me talk to him," she said stopping them in the middle of the main room.  
"No," Jack answered.  
"Why?"  
"Ana it's late and…"  
"And what? Do you think I'm going to hurt him is that it Jack?" she cried, "Or maybe you just don't trust me."  
"What? Why would you say that?"  
"You didn't tell me about him in the first place."  
"Ana, I told you we just thought it was best not to tell anyone to avoid panic within the camp," Jack pleaded with her.  
"You thought I had something to do with Sun, you believed Kate. You actually believed Kate over trusting me!" she said suddenly losing control.

Tears welled up in her eyes which made her even angrier. Only this time she was angry with herself for believing there was something real between her and Jack. Ana stormed out of the hatch before she would let Jack see her cry. Jack stood in shock. How did it go from a beautiful intimate moment a few minutes ago to this?

"I used to fight with my wife like that all the time, she'll forgive you," Henry chimed in.  
"She's not my wife!" Jack lashed out, "And what are you still doing out here anyway? Get back in," he said pushing Henry back into the armoury and slamming the door shut.

When Ana got outside she saw that the sun had already risen. She began running through the jungle making her way back to the tents. Ana ran past Sawyer who was chopping wood this morning.

"Hey Supergirl, where you off to faster than a speeding bullet?"

Ana stopped but didn't turn around. Sawyer sauntered up to her.

"What, no witty comeback? Too early for you?"  
"Shut up Sawyer," Ana spat and began to walk away.

Sawyer grabbed the back of her arm. "What's wrong Ana?" he asked turning her around and noticing her bloodshot eyes.

"You've been crying," he stated in shock.  
"No I haven't," Ana lied through sniffles.  
"Sure," he said wiping her tear stained cheek, "So what did the Doc do now?"  
"What makes you think it has anything to do with Jack?" she asked angrily.  
"Are you telling me it doesn't?" Sawyer asked looking straight into her eyes.  
"It doesn't," she said then pushing him aside, began to walk back to camp.  
"You'll never measure up you know," he said lifting his axe back up.

Ana stopped and turned around to face the blonde Southerner.  
"No one ever could. There's no way any woman could ever be good enough for Jack. He expects you to be perfect and well darling, you ain't perfect are you?" he finished and began chopping wood again.

Ana just left, her head hanging low and Sawyer's words ringing through her head.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 5**

Ana spent the rest of the week avoiding Jack. It made them both miserable but Jack was tired of trying to justify himself to her so he stayed away. Ana wanted to tell him she forgave him for keeping Henry from her but just couldn't bring herself to tell him. Sawyer's words kept haunting her dreams and taunting her waking hours. "You'll never measure up," kept pounding in her head. Sawyer was right, if Jack only knew what she had done to the man who shot her, he would never be able to look at her. So she stayed away.

Ana concentrated on training the army with Sayid, however painfully slow that was coming along. Sayid was methodical though and she did see progress in some of the recruits, especially in Charlie. For her part she stuck close to Sawyer, nurturing his ego so as to gain his confidence. She hadn't abandoned her plan to con him into telling her where the guns were and so far she felt it was working. Truth be told, Ana liked spending time with the Southerner. It was easy with him. She didn't have to pretend to be perfect. Sawyer wouldn't care about her past, after all who was he to judge? If it weren't for the stunt with the guns and his total arrogance, she could have genuinely liked him. They could have been friends. Ana sighed and wiped the sweat from her brow.

"Still moping around then Xena?" Sawyer asked.  
"Huh?"  
"About Jack."  
"No," was Ana's curt reply.  
"What happened between you too anyway?"  
"Nothing. I'm just not what he thought I was that's all."  
"And what are you exactly?" Sawyer asked looking her over with a grin.  
"Your worst nightmare if you don't quit with all the questions," she answered and walked off leaving Sawyer standing there with a smirk.

….

Jack walked over to Claire and little Aaron.  
"How is he?" he asked.  
"All better," Claire smiled.  
"See, I told you. You didn't have to go running off into the jungle looking for some mystery cure."  
"I know Jack, I should have trusted you," Claire said picking up Aaron from his crib.  
"Yeah well, lots of people should but don't," Jack said and left to fill his water bottle.

Kate was there and smiled up at him. Jack just ignored her. Kate frowned. She hadn't known what was making him so depressed only that it had something to do with Ana. She tried to get it out of Sawyer who seemed to know everyone's business, but he wouldn't budge. Kate shrugged, it didn't matter anyway, the men on this island were making her crazy.

"Hey dude, what's up?" Hurley asked as he approached Jack.  
"You know the whole dude thing is getting real tired Hurley," Jack spat back and pushed his way past him.  
"Gee, what did I do?" Hurley questioned aloud.  
"Don't sweat it Hurley, it has nothing to do with you," Kate comforted.

….

Locke walked over to Ana's tent. "Ana," he called.

She stepped out to see the mysterious bald man standing there. "Yes?"  
"I heard you discovered our hatch guest."  
Ana winced at the memory of that night. "Yeah, what of it?"  
"I was wondering if you would have a go at talking to him. Sayid's methods were a bit extreme and Eko's didn't seem to reveal much either," Locke told her.  
"Eko knows too?"  
"Yup, he found out a few days ago."

Ana thought hard about it. Not even Eko came to her. Eko, whom she went through so much, didn't even confide in her. Her pain deepened.

"So will you do it?" Locke asked again.  
Ana looked curiously at him, "Does Jack know you're here asking me this?"  
"I don't need Jack's permission to do anything, do you?"  
Ana stared at the ground then back up at Locke, "No," she answered.

….

"So I asked him to draw me a map of where his balloon crashed," Ana filled Sayid in.  
"And?" the Arab waited for more.  
"He drew me one, and where he say's he buried his wife."  
"Ana Lucia, you don't honestly think you'll find anything?"  
"With your help I might," she said, "Will you come with me?"  
"We will only be sent on a wild goose chase, or worse." Sayid said and began moving some logs around.

Ana looked quizzically at him, wondering what he was doing.

"What do you mean worse?" she asked.  
"I mean he could be leading us into a trap. For all you know that could be a map straight to the others," he said.  
"I think I believe him," she said.

Sayid looked at her in disbelief and shook his head, "I thought you were smarter than that Ana Lucia."  
"Well I'm gonna go, tonight."  
"Tonight? Don't be ridiculous, for one thing it's going to rain soon."

Ana turned around and headed back to camp.  
"Wait, Ana Lucia," Sayid called out, "If you wait a couple of days, I'll go with you."

Ana smiled, the first time all week and nodded in agreement. She walked through the jungle only to come face to face with Locke. He was sitting on the ground rubbing his legs. She looked at him strangely.

"You alright?" she asked him.  
"Oh yeah fine, just taking a rest from boar hunting," he smiled and patting the ground beside him added, "Why don't you sit beside me for awhile."  
"Uh," Ana pondered.  
"Go on, just a few minutes."  
"Okay," Ana sat beside the older man feeling a bit uncomfortable.  
"So how are things with Jack?" he asked.

Ana's eyebrow shot up, "Why do you ask?"  
Locke smiled at her then staring straight ahead said, "You know love is a lot like that obstacle course you and Sayid built."

Ana just stared dumbfounded.

"There are many hurdles to jump through, things put in its path one has to overcome," he continued, "All you have to do is decide whether or not to take on the challenge."

At this Locke stood up and before leaving said, "Well, it's been nice talking to you Ana."

Ana got up and continued to push through the trees and foliage. It was raining now making the air thick with humidity and the walk more laboured. On her way back she passed the hatch. Ana stood staring at the entrance door, her heart aching.

"Hey," came a deep voice behind her.

Ana jumped at the sound of Jack's voice "Hey," she said back.

They looked at each other in awkward silence until Ana bean to step away.

"Ana," Jack said grabbing her wrist softly, "Please don't go, don't do this anymore."

Ana's eyes began to well up. "Jack," she sighed.  
"Ana, I'm sorry. How many times do I have to say it?" he begged.  
"Jack, you don't have to say it. I'm not angry anymore."  
"Then what is it?" he pleaded with his whole body.

The tears began to flow freely now, streaking Ana's sun kissed face and mixing with the hard rain.

"Jack you just don't understand," she sobbed, "I'm no good for you, I'm not what you want, I'm not what you need."

Ana tried to push her way past him but he gripped her tighter, "What are you talking about?"  
"I killed someone Jack, I'm a murderer," she blurted out, crumpling to the ground from the weight of her words.

Jack knelt down in front of Ana pulling the wet strands of hair from her face.  
"Shannon was an accident Ana," he said softly trying to calm her hysterics down.  
"I'm not talking about Shannon," she cried and taking a deep breath she closed her eyes.  
"A few years ago I answered a police call to a house, I went around the back and this guy he, he shot me," she said.  
"And you shot him back?" Jack asked trying to make sense of her complete breakdown.  
"No, he shot me four times. Jack, I was pregnant and the baby died."  
"I'm so sorry Ana," he said cupping her face.  
"I lost everything that night," she gasped, "My job, my fiance, my baby," she whispered.

Jack looked at her with deep sadness in his eyes. He felt every bit of her pain and wanted to take it away. He tried to hold her but she stopped him.

"Let me finish or I'll never get it out," she told him, wiping the rain from her face, "They finally caught him, the guy who shot me. All I had to do was i.d. him but I didn't and they had to let him go," she finished.

Jack's brow furrowed, "What did you do Ana?"  
"I followed him to a parking lot one night and I shot him, over and over again," she said looking up at Jack's face, "I thought it would take the pain away and it did. I felt no pain but I also felt nothing. I was so hollow Jack, till you," she said, whispering the last few words.  
"Ana, I don't know what to say," Jack said in shocked disbelief.

Ana cried and got up, her jeans caked in mud from the wet ground.  
"I know," she cried, "I know you can't be with someone like me. I wish I was a good person but I'm not and for that I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Jack!"

Ana ran off back into the jungle leaving Jack sitting stunned in the rain.

**Part 6**

Jack stood up, his legs shaking from the shock of Ana's confession. He felt as if the island was spinning and his world crashing down around him.

"Jack!"

Jack spun around to see Kate standing just outside the hatch door.

"Kate," he said.  
"Where have you been? You were supposed to relieve me of hatch duty ages ago," she said then taking him in added, "What happened to you? You're covered in mud."  
"Nothing."

Kate looked at him with a worried expression on her face. "Jack, what is going on with you? Is it Ana Lucia? Did she do something?"  
"Do something? Ha," Jack laughed insanely, "You know something; the two of you are a lot alike."  
"Oh really" she asked sarcastically, "I hardly think so."  
Jack just laughed, choking back tears.  
"You know, you're right. She isn't like you at all. She doesn't lie or manipulate. At least she's open and honest," Jack said and took off.

Kate stood in shock and hurt then called out, "What about the hatch?"  
"Get Locke, he likes to push that damn button so much!" Jack yelled not even bothering to look back at her.

….

Ana ran as fast as she could through the trees, their branches scratching at her skin. She didn't know where she was going nor could she tell, the rain was beating down so hard, obscuring her vision. Ana gasped as a sudden sharp pain shot through her side. She stopped and bent over, her muscles so tight she could hardly take in air.

"Ana, is that you?"  
Ana looked up, Sawyer was pushing through the leaves towards her, "What are you doing here?"  
"I could ask the same from you. What the hell are you doing out here?" she snapped.  
"Just picking something up."  
"Now? In the rain?" she asked suspiciously.  
"Yeah," he said.

Ana let it drop, she didn't care anyway. She just stood there still clutching her side.  
"What's wrong Ana? You look like hell."  
"Nothing," she answered.  
"Don't tell me nothing, I could see it's clearly something," he said and waited for a response that didn't come.

Sawyer tilted his head; he could see the anguish in her face even through the sheets of rain. "Ana, why do you do this to yourself?" he asked with sincere concern.

Ana looked up at him with torment in her eyes.

"Come on darling, let him go," Sawyer told her.

Ana's eyes glazed over, her mind racing through the memories. Her past, her time on the island, all flooded through her shaking her very core. "Sawyer," she whimpered.  
"Let's go, I'm taking you back to camp," he reached for her hand.  
"No," she said then suddenly grabbed his face and kissed him.

His lips were wet with rain. Ana rammed her tongue into his moist mouth, a sigh escaping her own. Sawyer didn't hesitate to kiss back, sucking on her tongue and running his hands along her body. He pushed her up against a tree and continued kissing her, pulling at her bottom lip. She closed her eyes tight as he made his way down her neck and to her collar bone. Ana felt nothing but emptiness. All she wanted was to feel. Feel Sawyer's caresses and make the memories go away. "I was so hollow Jack, till you," echoed through her head. Jack, the memory of him shocked her back into reality. Ana pushed Sawyer off of her.

"What is it, what'd I do wrong?" he asked in confusion.  
Ana shook her head, "I can't, I don't want this, I don't want this," she repeated.  
"You kissed me," he cried.  
"I'm sorry Sawyer, I'm sorry," Ana cried and ran past him.  
"Women," Sawyer said in exasperation.

….

The rain stopped as quickly as it had started. Ana expected to see people walking along the beach but it was dark and no one was around. She breathed a sigh of relief and wiped her mouth, cleansing herself of Sawyer's touch. She shuddered at the thought. What was she thinking? Ana just wanted to avoid today's ordeal. She wanted to curl up into a ball and disappear. She was relieved to finally get to her tent. Ana pulled back the flap and entered, but relief wasn't there waiting for her, Jack was. Ana's eyes grew wide than weary.

"I've been waiting for you, where have you been?" Jack softly asked.  
"Just walking," she said.  
"You're shivering," he said and passed her a blanket.

Ana hadn't noticed till just then but she was cold and completely drenched. Her jeans were heavy and clung to her skin. She wrapped the blanket around herself.

"Sit down Ana, please," Jack pleaded with her.  
"Jack, you should go."  
"No. Not until we talk this out," he told her.

Ana could tell he was resolved, that Jack wasn't about to budge. She sat on the ground facing him. "What more can I say Jack?"  
"If you have nothing more to say then you can listen, because there's something I want to tell you," he said and forced her to meet his gaze.  
"Ana, it doesn't matter what you did. Maybe it should but it doesn't."  
"It will Jack, when you've had time to process. When you take it all in and think about what I told you, what I did," her eyes were cast downward again, "it will matter."  
"No Ana," he said and tilted her chin upward.  
"Look, when I first met you, at the airport I was in a dark place. I was drowning in a sea of pain. Then you came sauntering in with your brazen flirting and,"  
"Brazen flirting?" she asked a slight smile curling at the tips of her lips.  
"Yes, your brazen flirting. You were all up in my face with your blunt questions and licking your lemon and tequila drenched fingertips," he smiled at the recollection, "Ana, you lifted the veil for me, even if it was just for a few precious moments. You were exactly what I needed."  
"Jack," she began.  
"Wait, hear me out," he stopped her, "On the plane I was coming to see you. Seat 42F. I even had a bottle in my pocket for that drink I promised you. Then the plane crashed and well," he paused seeing if she were still with him.

Ana's eyes were tearing up again and she furiously rubbed at them.

"Ana, when I woke up after the crash, that bottle was still in tact, it hadn't broken. We're still in tact."

Ana looked up at him. She wanted to believe him. Wanted so desperately to believe Jack's words.

"I still want you Ana Lucia. That isn't going to change. And I know you want me too. I felt it in your kisses and the way you touched me. You can't tell me that's gone away."  
"Jack I," she tried to explain her feelings but couldn't.  
"Tell me you don't want me and I'll go away, but you've got to tell me," he said and moved closer to her.

Jack's lips were inches from Ana's own. She could feel his breath hot on her face.

"Tell me you don't want me," he whispered.  
"I don't want you," Ana said even softer.  
"Liar," Jack said and kissed her.

His kiss was hard and rough and came quick and unexpected. Ana's breath was taken away. She sat rooted to the spot like a stone. Jack didn't give up, didn't stop kissing her. With his tongue he licked the outline of her lips before plunging it into her mouth. She moaned but the tears still ran down her face. Jack cupped her cheeks and looked at her.

"Say it again, say you don't want me.'  
"I don't want you," she said louder this time.

Jack kissed her again, this time even harder, pressing his mouth down, bruising her soft lips. His stubble scratched at her olive skin. Ana couldn't resist anymore and kissed him back, biting his bottom lip. He winced with the sudden pain of it, tasting his own blood.

"I don't want you," she cried again.  
"Oh yeah?" he asked.

Jack tugged at her tank top as he kissed her neck violently. Ana licked and played with his earlobe with her mouth till he quit fumbling with her shirt and decided to just tear it off. Ana responded by ripping his own shirt open, the buttons popping off and sinking into the sand. Jack pushed her down onto the blankets and began caressing her breasts, taking the nipples into his mouth and gently nipping at them. A groan escaped from Ana's throat. "Jack," she gasped.

He looked up at her before tugging her jeans off and then sliding her panties off. She was naked and a bit vulnerable but for once she didn't care. She sat up and undid the button of his pants. Ana slowly and carefully unzipped him then thrust her hand inside.

"Your hands are cold," he said.  
"They'll warm up soon enough," she responded.

They began kissing again as she pulled him out. Jack pushed her back down and getting between her legs, he spread them wide. Ana could feel his hardness between her and she ached for him to fill her.

"Jack," she managed through gasps.  
"Yes Ana," he said looking into her dark eyes.  
"I don't want you," she taunted.

He thrust into her, entering and filling her completely. She winced at the sharpness but then melted with the pleasure of it. They made love fast and furiously till they came together in an explosion of ecstasy. He lay on top of her for a moment. Ana basked in the after glow of orgasm, feeling his weight on her tiny frame. It felt good. She felt complete. Ana was home, and so was Jack.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 7**

Ana woke up in a dreamy fog. Her body blissfully ached as she put a hand up to her bruised lips. She turned over to hug Jack. She found an empty space beside her, the blanket already cold. Jack had left. Ana frowned and cast her eyes down. Did he regret last night already? Ana's eyes teared up as she felt the loneliness encompass her being. There it was again, the emptiness. She was just about to give in to the pain when Jack entered the tent.

"Oh you're up, good," he said in a cheerful voice and plopping a plastic bag in front of her he sat down and kissed her full on the mouth. "Good Morning."  
"Morning," she said as she quickly wiped at a tear threatening to escape.  
"You alright?" Jack asked.  
"I'm good, it's just…" she trailed off.

Jack took her face in his hands, "Hey, I was only getting you some clothes."  
He looked at her and grinned, "Your pants are filthy and as for that top," he flashed her a mischievous smile.

Ana looked at the black tank still lying at the foot of her makeshift bed. Its straps torn, the threads shredded in last night's passion.

"Whose fault is that?" she said raising her eyebrow at him.  
"Ha, well that's why I got you these," he said handing her the bag.

Ana looked through it, digging her way through the pieces.  
"You can't be serious," she said looking up at him.  
"What?" Jack asked.  
"There's nothing here but skirts. Very short skirts."  
"There's tops in there too."  
"I can't wear these," she protested.  
"It's all I could get that would fit you. Kate took all the other small sizes," he said but regretted bringing Kate up immediately.  
"She did, did she?" Ana remarked, "And why didn't she take these? Does she have ugly legs or something?"  
"I wouldn't know, I've never seen them," he said and crawling to her he kissed her neck and added, "You have perfect, beautiful legs."

Ana wasn't buying it and pushed him off. Looking through the bag, she pulled out a denim skirt. Ana held it up for Jack to see.  
"Where'd you get this anyway? From some teenager's luggage?"  
"No, um," he struggled for a moment, "actually Sayid gave them to me."  
"Sayid?" she asked quizzically then with recognition passing across her face she shook her head, "Oh no, no way Jack."  
"Ana just listen to me."  
"You can't be serious. You expect me to put on her clothes? Shannon's?"  
"Ana they'll fit, that's what it's about."  
"I'd rather wear the dirty jeans."  
"And go topless?" Jack asked.  
"I'm sure Libby could give me something but I'm not wearing those. How insensitive do you think I am?"  
"I don't think you're insensitive. Shannon's dead and that's terrible but she's gone and,"  
"And I killed her!"  
"That was a tragic mistake."  
"Does Sayid know why you wanted the clothes?" Ana asked tapping her foot furiously on the floor while holding a blanket up to her nakedness.  
"I didn't tell him I tore your clothes off last night," Jack laughed trying to make light of the situation.  
"Don't joke about it," Ana cried.

Jack sighed, "Of course he knows it's for you. He saw me go through the unclaimed luggage and asked me what I was doing. I told him I was looking for something for you to wear and he gave me Shannon's things. He doesn't blame you for what happened Ana."

Ana eyed him suspiciously but she finally believed his story. "Fine," she said, "but I can't wear those skirts. They're too, I don't know."  
"Girlie? Feminine? Sexy?" Jack asked.  
"I can do sexy," she replied.  
Jack grabbed her hand and kissed the inside of her wrist, "I know you can."

Ana smiled and pulled in close to him, kissing his cheek while rubbing his chest.

"So try something on," he said.  
"I can't," she shook her head; "It'd be too weird."  
"Look, at least till we can find you something else."  
Ana exhaled loudly, "Okay, but you have to wait outside."  
"What? Are you modest all of a sudden?" he asked.  
"A man should never see a woman getting dressed in the morning. Some things should remain a mystery," she answered and shooed him out.

Jack paced the beach outside her tent while Ana got dressed. "Aren't you done yet?" he asked, "People are waking up and looking at me."  
"So?" Ana cried out from behind the tarp.  
"They'll think I'm crazy pacing back and forth out here."  
"So stay in one spot."  
"Just hurry up."  
"I'm done," she said.  
"Well then?" Jack asked impatiently.  
"I'm not coming out."  
"Why not?"  
"Because I look ridiculous," she stated firmly.  
"I'm sure you're just being silly," Jack said.  
"I look like a Hispanic version of Paris Hilton!"  
"Don't be crazy," Jack laughed, "Get out here," he said pulling the tarp back.

Ana stepped out in a pale yellow tank on with a matching shrug and a very short pastel pink skirt that flared out just below her hip bone. Her tanned and taut belly was exposed as was her toned legs. Ana starred at the sand.

"Ridiculous," she repeated to herself.

Jack didn't respond he just stood there taking her body in.

"You're not saying anything," she said looking up at him, "I knew it, I can't wear this," she said trying to escape back inside.  
Jack grabbed her arm just above the elbow, "You're beautiful."

Ana blushed and looked at the ground. He pulled her chin up to look at him.  
"You never have to hide from me you know," he told her.

Ana just gazed into his eyes, aching to kiss him again.  
"I have to go now," he said.  
"What?" she asked.  
"I have to check on Aaron then go see Bernard," he explained.  
"What's wrong with Bernard?" she asked squinting at the sun.  
"Rose came looking for me this morning, say's he's been complaining of stomach pain. I'm sure it's nothing."  
"Oh, Okay," Ana said.  
"Come look for me later, I'll be on hatch duty. We can try out that washer."  
Ana gave Jack a huge grin, "Oh really?"  
"I meant for your jeans so you won't have to wear that skirt anymore. You do have a dirty mind Ana Lucia," he laughed.  
"Hey you said you liked it," she called out to him.  
Jack smiled before waving goodbye and heading east.

Ana spent most of the day averting people's stares. Some were amazed that she was wearing Shannon's clothes, for others that she was in a skirt was shock enough.

"Is that Shannon's…" asked Hurley in awe.  
"Yeah it is!" shouted Charlie.  
"I can't believe she would dare," said Kate and marched up to the Latina.  
"You have some nerve strutting around like a peacock in her clothes. Who the hell gives you the right?" Kate challenged.  
"Excuse me?" Ana asked standing up straight in defiance.  
"You took her life and now you think you can take her things too! Wear her clothes!"  
Ana gave her a sideways look but didn't respond.  
"Take those off before Sayid sees you or I'll do it for you!" Kate threatened.  
"I'd like to see you try," Ana answered.  
"Kate stop," came Sayid's voice from behind.

A crowd had gathered in anticipation of a cat fight. Sayid pushed through them and stood beside the two beautiful women.

"I gave her the clothes myself," said Sayid.

Ana looked away unable to meet the Arab's eyes. She was painfully aware that Kate was correct; she had no right to be walking around in Shannon's clothes. With Sayid there, defending her, it only made her feel guiltier. How did she let Jack talk her into this?

"You what?" came Kate's voice crashing into her thoughts.  
"She needed some clothes, I provided her with what she required. That is all, now everyone please leave her alone," Sayid finished and without looking at Ana, left.

Kate stood astonished but didn't apologize she just walked away. The crowd, disappointed at a lack of fisticuffs, dispersed. Ana wanted to cry but she was done with tears, so she plucked up the courage to go about her day. Eventually it was evening, the sun's last rays shinning dimly in the west. Ana was making her way to the hatch when Sayid stopped her.

"7 Am," he said.  
"I beg your pardon?" she asked still not making eye contact.  
"We will leave for your balloon hunt at 7 am tomorrow," he explained, "Meet me at the obstacle course, we will leave from there."

Ana nodded before continuing on her way.  
Ana entered the hatch to find Jack having dinner with Henry.

"Hi Henry," she smiled slightly.  
"You look pretty today," he said.

Jack gave Henry a dirty look and he quickly went back to concentrating on his food.  
Ana chuckled, "Thanks, I think it's the shoes that make the outfit," she said pointing out her muddy boots.  
Jack managed a grin.  
"Have you found it yet? My balloon?" Henry asked her.  
"Not yet Henry, but I'm going to look for it tomorrow, first thing," Ana promised.  
"What's this?" Jack asked puzzled as he cleared the dishes.  
"I'm going to go look for Henry's balloon, he drew me a map."  
Jack looked from Henry back to Ana.  
"You've got to be kidding me. No, it's too dangerous."  
"I can take care of myself Jack. Besides, I won't be alone, Sayid's coming with me," she told him.  
"Sayid?" Henry said and swallowed hard.  
They both ignored him. Jack pulled Ana aside and whispered, "What if he's lying?"  
"Then I'll find out tomorrow."  
"I don't think it's a good idea. It could be a trap," Jack said.  
Ana sighed, "Now you sound like Sayid."  
"Well," Jack shrugged.  
"I'll be fine; I was a cop you know."  
"I just don't like the idea of you going into the jungle with only a map from some guy we don't even know," Jack explained.  
"Jack, I'm going and that's it."  
"That's it? I don't get a say?"  
"You can say all you want but it's not going to change my mind."  
"Ana," Jack's voice grew louder.  
"Are you guys fighting again?" Henry asked from the table.  
"No," Jack and Ana said together.  
"It's time for you to go back inside," Jack said and pushed Henry towards the armoury.  
"Sorry I said anything," Henry mumbled as he got in. "Goodnight Ana," he said, sticking his head out of the door before Jack locked it.

Ana stood there smiling as Jack frowned.  
"I think he likes me," she joked.  
Jack stared at her with his forehead furrowed. "Oh come on Jack, lets not fight I had enough of a bad day."  
"Why?"  
"Everyone looking at me in this stupid get up. I brought my jeans, I figure at least I could wash them here," she said.

Jack walked over to her and took the dirty pants from her hand. He filled the washer with detergent and started the cycle.  
"Thank you," she said and kissed his shoulder.  
Jack immediately softened. "I still don't like that you're leaving tomorrow. It would be one thing if I were going with you but with Henry here and Locke disappearing more and more."  
"What do you mean disappearing?" she asked.  
"He keeps telling me he isn't feeling well but won't let me look at him."  
"You think he's up to something?" she asked leaning on the machine.  
"Don't you?"  
"He's a weird one, Locke. Who knows," she said.  
"Yeah well… hey," he said, "Nice try at changing the subject. We were talking about you going out tomorrow."  
Ana smiled, "Jack, do you want to spend tonight arguing over something you can't change or would you rather," she said and stroking his chest she gave him a wink.  
"Henry will hear," he said.  
"Not if we're quiet," Ana said and led him to the other room where the bunks were.

Jack smiled at her as she pushed him against the wall. "I want to taste you," she said.  
Jack leaned into her mouth. "No, not like that," she said as she put her hand on his lips.

Ana slid down his chest till she was kneeling in front of Jack's waist. She tugged at his grey t-shirt and lightly kissed his belly button. He shivered as she snaked down his course hairs while unzipping his jeans. She kissed him once, through the denim, before pulling him out. Jack pushed her hair back so he could see her work. She licked the tip of him before taking it into her mouth. Wrapping her full lips tightly around his head she pushed her saliva forward. She licked and stroked the under shaft before taking his head back into her mouth. Jack groaned with pleasure.

"Ana," he grunted.

Ana just sighed and continued stroking him with her hand while sucking.

"Ana, I'm going to come," he said gripping the back of her head.

Ana lifted her eyes towards him and smiled before carrying on. "Ana," Jack moaned before bucking his hips once and exploding into her mouth. The warm liquid filled her and she swallowed greedily before licking him clean. Jack leaned his head back in satisfied exhaustion, his breath still laboured. Ana got up and smiled wide at him. Jack wrapped his fingers in her hair and kissed her deeply, tasting her sweetness still mingled with his own saltiness.

He ran his hand up her leg, under her skirt and rested it between her thighs. Ana played with his tongue and spread her legs just enough for him to push his hand under her panties. He entered her with his middle finger, feeling her wetness running down his hand. He cupped the rest of her with his palm and used his thumb to stimulate her. Ana moaned into his mouth as she came, her fingernails digging into his biceps. She took Jack's hand from beneath her and licked his fingers making him instantly hard again.

He pushed her back into the kitchen, this time it was Jack that didn't want the bed. Ana went to kiss him again but he turned her around and leaned her over the diner like table. Jack made her stand with her legs spread wide and pulled her skirt up. He didn't bother taking her underwear off he just pushed the crotch aside before entering her. Ana climaxed immediately. She was so wet, Jack slid in and out of her easily. Ana tightened her grip on him to cause more friction. Jack grabbed her waist, resting his index fingers on her hip bones. He watched himself thrust her slowly at first, Ana meeting his movements. She was about to come again. Jack picked up speed as Ana's moans grew louder. He put his hand over her mouth to muffle the noise and she couldn't help but bite down on it as she came, screaming with pleasure. Jack orgasmed shortly after, collapsing onto her back and breathing in her sea scented hair. He stayed inside her till he became soft then kissed her before helping her off the table.

"You still want your jeans back?" he asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Part 8**

Jack lay stretched out on the bottom bunk, Ana Lucia between his legs, her head resting on his chest. He kissed her forehead and smiled. Ana's eyes fluttered as she drifted near sleep, being lulled by the steady rise and fall of Jack's chest as he breathed. He played with her hair while she drifted even deeper into sleep. Just before she was about to give in to the sleep, Ana forced herself up.

"I should go," she said.  
"Why?" he asked with a strand of her hair still wrapped around his finger.

She pulled free of him, "I need to be up early to meet Sayid. I should get some sleep."  
Jack sighed in disappointment, "Fine," he said.

"Don't be mad, I'm coming back and when I do," she said and inched her way up to his lips.  
"Yeah?" he asked.  
"I'm going to show you just how much I'll have missed you."  
"I'm counting on that," he whispered then kissed her.  
"Goodnight Jack," she said looking up into his eyes.

Jack kissed her again on the forehead, "Be safe Ana Lucia."

She smiled and left the hatch, blowing him one last kiss before going out the door.

In the morning Ana put on her old jeans and sifted through her new set of tops. She grinned to herself as she found a black tank top and put it on. She also grabbed a coral shirt, ripped the sleeves off, and then put that on top of the tank. She left the shirt unbuttoned wrapping the two ends into a knot at her waist. Ana went to meet Sayid at the obstacle course. He was already waiting for her along with Charlie.

"What's he doing here?" she asked the Iraqi.  
"He's coming with us," Sayid replied.  
"Huh?" she quizzically asked.  
"Charlie has been improving during training. I think this will be a good exercise for him. Besides he already knows about the man in the hatch."

Ana's eyebrow rose, "How does he know?"  
"I told him," Sayid simply explained.

Ana looked from the rock star to the Arab, "You two make unlikely friends," she said.  
"That is precisely what people say of you and me," Sayid responded.

Ana just nodded and then seeing Sawyer walking by said, "I'll just be a minute, wait here guys."

"Hey Sawyer," Ana called out and ran to meet him.

Sawyer was walking shirtless; his jeans slung low and an axe thrown across his shoulders.  
"Well good morning sunshine," he said in his southern drawl.  
"Look Sawyer, I just wanted to say, well…"  
"What is it LuLu?"  
"About the other night in the jungle," Ana struggled.

Sawyer looked at her, saw her nervousness and embarrassment. He was about to say something sarcastic but remembering her pain that night, changed his mind.

"I don't remember, did something happen?" he asked.  
Ana looked at him wide eyed, then relaxing in relief said, "No."  
"You know you should be careful Sawyer," she said to him.  
"Careful about what?"  
"It might get out, that underneath you really are a nice guy," she said and started to head back to Sayid and Charlie.  
"You repeat that and I'll have to kill you," Sawyer cried.

Ana turned around and ran back up to the blonde. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him before running up the beach to the others. Sawyer shook his head, "Women!"

"Seems there are a lot of unlikely friendships on this island," said Charlie.  
"Yes," Sayid said looking oddly at Ana as she came back.  
"Well are we ready to go?" she asked.

The three of them examined the map for the twentieth time before heading to the north shore.  
"We have to climb those mountains," Sayid pointed as they rested from their exertions.  
"Great," said Charlie, "Just what I wanted, a nice hike up a mountain."  
"You didn't have to come you know," Ana told him.  
Charlie just looked at her from beneath his hood, "Yeah, I did."  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Ana asked as they began their ascent.  
"Your boyfriend wants me to make sure you're okay. It's my job to keep you safe," Charlie spat out.

Ana looked at him, Sayid already ahead by a good while. "What?" she asked.  
"Yeah, he even gave me a gun to make sure nothing happens to you. Daft is what this all is I said but he said you were going so I was too. I had to convince Sayid it was his idea to let me come," he continued nearly slipping on a rock.

Ana steadied him, "He gave you a gun?" How did he get a gun?" she asked.  
"What do you mean how? Have you forgotten Sawyer has ALL the guns?" Charlie asked then brushing the dust off him, hurried to catch up with Sayid.  
"Sawyer?" Ana contemplated.

Hours passed and daylight drifted into night.

"We might as well make camp," Sayid said.  
"Maybe we should go on, we've got to be close," Ana encouraged.  
"No, Ana Lucia. In fact I don't think we'll find anything. Your map is either wrongly drawn or more likely, a falsehood," Sayid stated.

Ana pursed her lips together. Sayid was right, they were walking for hours, and they should have found it by now.

"Fine, we'll make camp, but tomorrow morning we'll continue looking," she said.

Ana and Charlie began unpacking what food and water they brought while Sayid went to gather firewood.

"Ana Lucia, Charlie," cried Sayid from among the trees, "Come here quickly."

Ana and the Brit ran towards Sayid's voice. The two stopped abruptly seeing what Sayid was staring at. There in front of him was a cross and a grave dug not that long ago.

"It must be Henry's wife," Ana said bending down to take a closer look.  
"Wow, I thought it was all bullocks," said Charlie.  
"It could be empty for all we know. A simple ruse for us to believe his story," said the pragmatic soldier.  
"Well what do you suggest? Should we dig it out to see if anyone's in there?" asked Ana sarcastically.  
"If we had time, that wouldn't be a bad idea," said Sayid as rain came suddenly pouring down.  
"Great, that's all we need," Ana complained as she became immediately drenched.  
"Hey guys, look over there, up ahead, I think I see something," said Charlie raising his torch.  
"I see a cliff," Ana answered.  
"Stuck on it, I think it might be the balloon!" yelled Charlie in excitement.

Charlie ran through the muddy ground towards the edge of the cliff.

"Charlie, wait it's dangerous in the dark, you could fall," warned Sayid.  
Ana took off after him, "Charlie wait," she said.

Charlie ran ahead, not paying attention to where he was going. He lost his footing and slipped on a broken rock. It sent him forward and over the cliff. Charlie managed to grab onto the edge, his fingers barely holding on.

"Charlie!" screamed Ana as she dashed forward. She clung onto his arm.  
"I've got you," she breathed, "I'm going to pull you up, okay?"  
"Okay. Hey, it is the balloon; it must have crashed onto the side of the cliff here!" Charlie gasped.  
"Great Charlie, now give me your other hand."

Charlie grabbed onto her wrist as she hauled him up. He heaved his body over as she pulled. Charlie was safe but Ana slipped on the wet ground and fell over herself, tumbling over the edge. A loud thump was heard as her body hit a ledge a few feet down. Ana gave a sharp cry as she hit the floor. She put her hand on her side. She had a gaping wound there and blood was pouring out. Ana closed her eyes to fight off the pain.

"Ana," Charlie screamed as Sayid came running over to look down.  
"Ana Lucia, are you alright?" Sayid asked.  
"I cut myself," she said trying to remain calm, but the pain was overwhelming her.

"Try and stay still, I'm going to go around and down to you," said Sayid, then turning to Charlie and handing him a backpack said, "There is a rope inside my bag, tie it securely to the tree behind you. Securely Charlie."  
Charlie nodded, "I'm so sorry," he said.

Sayid didn't respond he just ran as fast as he could to get to Ana. Ana lay as still as she could, the rain barely keeping her conscious. She felt the pain spread through her and knew something was seriously wrong. It wasn't just the cut it was more. She felt this kind of intense pain once before. Ana tried to keep her mind from wondering to that dark place, tried to keep her focus on the sound of Charlie's voice as he apologized over and over again, but she was slipping. An eternity passed, or so it seemed, before Sayid reached her. He tore his shirt off and pressed it against her wound.

"It is bad, but I have seen worse. We have to get you back to camp," he said, "Charlie," he cried.  
"Yes."  
"Throw the rope over, you'll have to haul us up."

Charlie's head appeared over the cliff as he nodded agreement.

"Sayid," Ana gasped, "You have to promise me something," she managed through deep and raspy breaths.  
"Ana, don't try to speak," the Arab said.  
"Please, you have to promise you'll tell him. Tell him I love him. Promise," she said fighting the urge to go under her pain and shut her eyes.  
"Who? Tell who Ana? Sawyer?" Sayid asked.

Ana managed to shake her head, "No, not Sawyer, Jack," she breathed in through gritted teeth, "It's Jack, it was always Jack. I love Jack," she managed before losing consciousness.  
"Sayid, I'm ready," Charlie cried and threw the rope's end over.

Sayid slung Ana over his shoulder, the blood running down her body. He grabbed the rope tightly, wrapping it around his wrists.

"Now pull," he yelled out to Charlie.


	6. Chapter 6

Part 9

Charlie and Sayid took turns carrying Ana Lucia as they ran through the rain back to camp. Ana drifted in and out of consciousness but said nothing. Sayid looked down at her pale face. The irony did not escape him. Here he was carrying the woman who killed Shannon in the same exact way he carried his dead lover. Suddenly the emotional pain was overwhelming and he dashed forward.

"We have to hurry Charlie," he said.

Charlie ran to catch up to him as the rain finally stopped and the sun rose in the morning. They were close now, reaching Sun's garden. The Asian beauty was just arriving to make sure the down pour didn't damage some of her more delicate plants. Her eyes grew large as she saw the two men approaching, Ana draped in Sayid's arms.

"What happened?" she asked.  
"Where is Jack?" Sayid asked through gasps.  
"In the hatch I think," she answered.  
"Sun, come with me," Sayid answered and they both ran towards the hatch.

Charlie took off in the opposite direction, towards the beach. He was looking for Sawyer, finding him just outside of his tent flirting with Kate.

"Sawyer," Charlie called bending over to catch his breath.  
"Back already?" Sawyer asked.  
"It's Ana," Charlie said.

Sawyer stiffened looking straight into Charlie's face, "What happened to Ana?"  
"She fell and," he paused suddenly scared to finish.  
"Fell?" Sawyer asked.  
"It's really bad, I, I don't know if she'll,"  
Sawyer grabbed the front of Charlie's sweat shirt, "You were suppose to protect her!"  
"I'm sorry, I, I…" Charlie stammered.

Sawyer pushed him aside and ran up the beach quickly.  
"Wait for me," Kate yelled after him.

Sun opened the door to the hatch as Sayid carried Ana in. Jack's face grew cold as he saw the limp figure in the Arab's arms.

"What the hell happened?" Jack asked as Sayid placed Ana on the table top,  
"She fell," he said.  
"She fell?" Jack asked, "Tell me exactly what happened."  
"She slipped in the rain and fell over a cliff. She must have hit a jagged piece because it cut her," Sayid explained as Jack began to examine the wound.  
"Sun go get my bag and boil some water," Jack said now in full doctor mode.

Jack cupped Ana's face, opening her eyes to check her pupils. His face darkened as his hands went to her stomach.

"The wound doesn't see seem deep," Sun said.  
"The wound isn't the problem, she has internal bleeding."  
"Can you stop it?" she asked.

Before Jack could answer Sawyer and Kate ran into the room, Locke trailing behind them. Sawyer's eyes grew wide as he saw the blood on Jack's hands.

"I brought everything I had," he said as he handed Jack the medical supplies.

Jack was about to say something when a weak voice came from behind.

"Jack," Ana barely managed to whisper.

Sun dabbed her forehead with a damp cloth. Jack turned around, "Ana," he said.

"I'm so glad I got the chance to see you before," she said then swallowed hard.  
"Shh, don't talk," he said stroking her cheek.

Sawyer walked forward and stood behind Jack, his face full of concern.

"Jack, I want to tell you how much I," she started.  
"Ana, save it till after, I have to operate on you okay?" Jack said trying to sound calm for her sake.  
"No, let me say this Jack."  
"After you wake up," he said, his voice cracking a little.  
"I'm not going to wake up Jack," she cried sounding incredibly sad.

Jack leaned in close to her face, "I'm going to fix you," he told her, the tears welling up in his eyes.

Ana lifted her hand up to his face, wincing from the pain it caused. She cupped his cheek and wiped a tear from it.  
"You already did," she told him before closing her eyes, one tear running down her face.

Kate trembled with emotion as she stood by a solemn Sayid and a stone faced Locke.

"Is she?" asked Sawyer, barely managing to get the words out.

Jack looked up at him, "No, she's just lost consciousness, it's the pain. Sun," he called.  
"Yes Jack?"  
"You'll have to help me, take that squirt bottle and fill it with the water. You'll have to keep the blood clear so I can see. Sawyer," he said looking at him.  
"Sawyer," he repeated snapping the blonde from his reverie.  
"Yeah, Doc?"  
"Hold her down, at the shoulders," Jack said.  
"What?" Sawyer asked.  
"In case she wakes up after I've cut her open," Jack explained.

Sawyer stood behind Ana's head and pressed his hands down onto her shoulders. He looked down at her face. She looked so pale, her lips dry and cracked.

"The rest of you get out of here! This place needs to be as clean as possible," Jack demanded.

Locke lowered his head and went to sit by the computer. Sayid just walked out of the hatch in silence, Kate stumbling behind him in a trance.

Jack worked for hours as Sun dabbed the sweat from his brow and assisted any way she could. Sawyer held onto Ana, praying she wouldn't wake up but hoping for some sign of life from her. She was so still as Jack sewed her up then carefully lifted her and put Ana onto the bed.

"So it worked, right?" Sawyer asked anxiously.  
"I don't know," Jack snapped.  
"But you stopped the bleeding," Sawyer pressed.  
"Yeah, I stopped it."  
"So now what?"  
"Now we wait."

The hours passed numbly, time being measured by the computer's alarm. Locke punched the numbers diligently as Sawyer paced the room. Sun had long left, tired and worried. Jack sat in front of Ana, holding her hand and watching her. He finally got up, a look of defeat on his face.

"What is it?" Sawyer asked.  
"She's not going to make it," Jack said, his voice shaking with emotion.  
"What do you mean, she's not going to make it?"  
"If she was, she would have woken up by now."  
"You said you were gonna fix her, you said that," Sawyer yelled.  
"I know what I said," Jack screamed back the tears flowing from his eyes.  
"No, you're wrong, you're Mr. Perfect, you're the miracle doctor," Sawyer insisted.  
"Not this time Sawyer," he whispered and hung his head low.  
"Bull! You might not believe in her but I do!"  
"Sawyer, she's already going cold," Jack explained.  
"So put a blanket over her!" Sawyer desperately cried.  
"It doesn't work that way," Jack said, "I'm going to go wash the blood off my hands, you should say your goodbyes now."

Jack walked to the hatch's washroom, closing the door behind him. He slid down the washroom wall and hugged his knees, "Ana," he cried out.


	7. Chapter 7

Part 10-the final chapter

Sawyer couldn't believe Jack's words, wouldn't believe them.

"You can't be dying Ana," he said as he paced the room.

Sawyer threw a chair, hitting the armoury door and making Henry inside shake with fear. Sawyer stomped up to the bed starring down at the frail woman in it.

"We have unfinished business, you and I," he hissed in her ear.  
"Do you think I'm just going to let you get away with all the lying?" Sawyer said as he choked back the emotion. "You play all nice nice with me when it's been the Doc the whole time. Trying to con the con man, huh?" he continued, "Well I won't stand for it. You and I, we've got to go round two."

Locke glanced over at them, peering over the computer where he sat quiet the whole time. He wondered if he should say something or if he should go check on Jack who was sobbing in the washroom. Locke started to get up but decided words would be futile and sat back down, waiting for the countdown to restart. Waiting to push the button.

"Come on Ana Lucia," Sawyer pleaded through gritted teeth, "Come on."

Ana lay as still as ever, her breaths shallow, more time between each now. Sawyer wasn't the type of man to cry, he was the type to get angry and his rage was building. He needed to find an outlet and Sawyer knew exactly where to go. He stormed out of the hatch, not another word coming out of his mouth.

Jack picked himself up off the floor. He ran the sink tap and splashed the cold water on his face. It stung his eyes but it also calmed him down. Ana was dying, he couldn't fix her, now all that was left was for him to sit with her and see it through. He opened the washroom door and stepped out.

"Jack," Locke said, "Are you alright?"

Jack looked at the man but said nothing; he turned and walked back to Ana. He knelt down beside her, taking her hand in his. Jack kissed the tan skin, growing pale now. He leaned down, the top of his head just resting beside her hip. Jack waited for her final breath in silence.

….

Sawyer tore through the jungle, towards the beach.

"Sawyer," Kate called after him, "Sawyer what happened? Is she alright? Sawyer!"

The Southerner ignored her calls, focused on his task. He caught sight of his target and ran hard towards it. Sayid caught him in his peripheral vision, a blur of anger headed towards him. Sayid turned and caught him by Sawyer's shirt, stopping him before he could hit him.

"You did this," Sawyer yelled pulling at Sayid's arms, "You killed her."

Sayid's eyes grew wide for a moment then turned cold, lifeless and drained.

"Is she dead then?" he said letting go of Sawyer's t-shirt.  
"Not yet but she will be soon," he told him.  
"Oh my God," Charlie cried and bowed his head, "It's my fault."  
"It is not your fault Charlie," Sayid told him.  
"No, it's yours! You did this," Sawyer yelled.  
"Stop it," Kate screamed catching up to them, "She fell Sawyer, Ana fell."  
"Do you expect me to believe that?" Sawyer asked looking at her before turning back to Sayid, "Do you expect me to believe you actually tried to save her after what she did to Shannon?"  
"Don't be ridiculous," Sayid told him.  
"You wanted payback and now you've got it," Sawyer spat.  
"I did what I could," Sayid calmly said, "I didn't kill her; the Others did, just like they killed Shannon."

Kate pulled at Sawyer's arm, tugging him away from Charlie and Sayid. He let her lead him but looked back, "This ain't over Mohamed, not by a long shot."

Sayid sighed, "Let's go Charlie."  
"Where are we going?" he asked.  
"Back to the balloon, back to the grave."  
"Why?"  
"Because Charlie, we are going to dig it up and see if Henry Gale is truly who he says he is."

….

Jack ran his hand over the stubble on his head. She should have been gone by now, she shouldn't be lingering. Jack knew Ana was in pain, knew her last moments shouldn't be like this. But Jack was no murderer and he couldn't do what he knew he should.

"Just go to sleep Ana," he whispered running his fingers through her hair, "Why won't you go?"

Jack couldn't take the pain anymore; he sobbed into the side of the mattress his shoulders heaving with every cry. He didn't even feel it, it was too light, too slight a movement. Ana was fighting; it was what she knew how to do best. This time she had a reason to. Ana had something, someone to come back to. She tried to open her eyes but couldn't, the darkness fighting to pull her down. But she knew she was alive, the pain told her that. Ana struggled to touch Jack, moving her index finger slightly his way. She could feel his scruffy cheek. The stubble burned the tip of her finger. It felt like she was pushing a mountain but Jack couldn't sense it, lost in his grief.

"Jack," she screamed in her head but knew the words weren't coming out.

Ana tried to take a deep breath before screaming with all her might, "Jack!"

It came out as a whimper but Jack heard it. His head shot up in a flash and he looked at her, her eyes still closed. He thought he was hallucinating; hearing things he wanted to but knew couldn't be true.

"Jack," she said again and this time he saw her lips move.  
"Ana!" he cried, "Ana can you hear me?"

He held her hand and felt her try to squeeze it. Jack burst into happy tears.  
"Ana, can you try to open your eyes?" he asked.

Her eyelids fluttered as he encouraged her to come back to him. Finally she opened them, her dark eyes glazed by the pain. She winced but managed to turn her head his way.

"I had to come back," she barely managed to whisper, "You never let me finish, always interrupting me, never just listening."

Jack laughed through his tears, "I promise to listen Ana, from now on, I promise."  
She tried to smile but only managed a half grin, "I love you Jack."

"I love you too Ana Lucia," he said and kissed her, "Thank you, thank you for not leaving me."

Jack listened to her heartbeat and felt for her temperature. Her breathing was still laboured but she was going to make it.

"Will you be okay for a few minutes? There's something I've got to do but I'll be right back," he told her.  
"Sure, I ain't going anywhere," she said.

He smiled before telling Locke to watch over her. Jack ran through the jungle and onto the beach. He stopped just short of Sawyer's tent seeing him sitting there with Kate. Sawyer looked up seeing Jack. He swallowed hard before standing up, a look of sad resolution on his face. Jack shook his head before breaking into a huge smile. Sawyer cocked his head to the side in disbelief but sighed in relief as the news sunk in. Ana was alive and would be okay.

Jack didn't say anything, words weren't needed between them. He turned and returned to the hatch. He was preparing some pain medication for Ana when Sayid burst in, his gun in his hand ready to fire.

"Where is he? Where is Henry Gale?"

The End


End file.
